The Sixth Member
by Seleneikuza
Summary: The Dark Tournament! Yusuke and his team need a sixth member, and Koenma sends a new sprit detective. A girl named Crystal. She's strong willed and a good fighter but there's more to her than meets the eye. More to come soon! Please Review!
1. Prelude

**Hey Everybody! This Is my first Yuyu Hakusho Fanfic, Featuring my Favorite OC Crystal! People who have read my other Fanfics know I use her in almost everything. It might be a bad habit at this point! If anyone out there thinks I should try to make more OCs for my story let me know! I'd really appreciate the input! This story starts right before the dark tournament.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.**

Prelude

**The Dark Tournament!**

For unbridled clashes of

evil, nothing matches this

contest, held by mortals

made wealthy and

powerful through the

forces of darkness! In it,

selected six-member

teams battle to the death!

Though demons are the

typical contestants, humans

who have stuck their noses

too far into underworld

affairs are often forced to

join "guest" teams.

Refusing to compete

means death.

The only way to

survive is to win.

**Guests this round are:**

Yusuke Urameshi: Human

Kazuma Kuwabara: Human

Kurama: Demon

Hiei: Demon

**Let The Games Begine!**

**Yeah, Yeah, I know the first one was short. But that was a prelude after all.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.**


	2. The Trip To Hangman's Island

**Disclamer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.**

Chapter One. The Trip To Hangman's Island

On a remote dock, seemingly in the middle of nowhere, a pack of dark creatures wait for the boat to leave for Hanging Man Island. The sky was dark and ominous. The air felt damp and eerie with impending death. A large group of demons stood around a flickering camp fire. They were blood-thirsty and overconfident, and talking arrogantly.

_''Heh heh…I've looked forward to this.''_

_''Yeah! We can run completely amok.''_

_''We win, we get whatever we want.''_

_''I'll dine on a thousand humans.''_

_''I'm already drooling.''_

_''Don't get too excited. You have to beat us, and that ain't gonna happen.''_

_''You'll hafta eat those words!''_

_''Say, I smell human…''_

_''A pre-tourney Snack, perhaps?''_

A way's apart from these demons was a smaller demon, a redheaded demon with the scent of humans about him. and tall human.

''This isn't starting well.'' Kuwabara said. ''Urameshi's late and we never rounded up a fifth and sixth teammate.''

''Never mind all that. Are _you_ ready?'' Hiei asked.

''Me? You betcha!!'' Kuwabara said flexing a muscle. ''Kurama's helped me shape up!''

Kurama said nothing, but simply looked sheepish, while Kuwabara silently simmered in illusions of winning.

A short man with an eye patch and a peg-leg walked towards the center of the crowd.

''All aboard, everybody. Time to go,'' He said.

''Hold it! One "guest" Isn't here yet!'' Kuwabara said.

''Yeah? rules say yer late, yer a refuser. We'll send assassins to deal with 'im''

''No need for that.''

A boy with jet black hair and a red coat came out of the forest path. He looked worn out, despite the large grin on his face.

''Sorry to hold up the party,'' He said.

''Where you been, Urameshi?!'' Kuwabara asked.

A silence, followed by an outbreak of whispers, broke out over the group of demons.

_''Urameshi…?''_

_''The one who got Rando and Suzaku…''_

_''We take him down, we got it made!''_

Yusuke and the others, ignored this.

''Whoo! I'm stiff and sore all over!'' The detective said slumping slightly.

''You look pretty shaky, and I hate to think why,'' Kuwabara said.

''Yusuke.''

Before he even had time to look at Hiei, they were in a contest of speed. Hiei making quick slashes with his sword, while Yusuke evaded. Kuwabara stood on the sidelines, his eyes spinning.

''Their moving so…so fast I almost can't follow…'' He said.

''Don't worry,'' Kurama said, patting him on the back. ''The fact that you can follow their movements is a sign you have improved.''

Yusuke quickly moved a split second ahead of Hiei, and blocked the tip of his blade, by catching it with his fingers.

''Phew!'' He sighed. ''Nice to see you too, Hiei.''

The smaller demon stood up with a smirk on his face. ''I don't know how you did, but your skills are almost adequate.''

''**Almost adequate?**'' Kuwabara repeated. ''I couldn't move like that in a million years!''

''I suppose short stuff here is our fifth member?''

Everyone looked over at the small person standing silently, with a long white cloth covering their face.

''Someone shorter than Hiei?! I can barely see him!'' Kuwabara said. ''If I sneezed I'd blow him clear to mars!''

Yusuke grinned. ''Let's just say for a fifth, we could do worse.''

''What about our sixth?'' Kurama asked.

''Right here,'' Said a voice in Hiei's ear.

Being a well-trained demon fighter, Hiei didn't jump three feet in the air like Kuwabara, but his eyes did widen. _I didn't sense her at all! _He thought.

Everyone turned to the owner of the voice. It turned out to be a girl. She had waist length brown hair, that fell in waves down her back. Her body was covered by a black coat and worn jeans. Her golden eyes glowed in the moonlight.

''Hi guys. Nice to see you again,'' She said happily.

''You…!'' Hiei said, taken aback.

''You're that girl!'' Kuwabara said, pointing at her.

''Well this is a surprise,'' Kurama said. ''We haven't seen you since we faced the Four Saint Beasts.''

Crystal rubbed her neck. ''Koenma sent me. He said you guys would need another member, so here I am.''

''Lucky, eh?'' Yusuke said.

''HEY!'' The pirate man called out. ''Unless you wanna get killed, get aboard already!''

Once aboard, the yammering of the demons continued. It soon stopped again however, because the captain made an announcement saying that the preliminaries would take place on the arena, on the large ship.

''Sixteen teams will compete in the dark tournament!'' He yelled into the mic. ''One team from this ship will fill the sixteenth slot!''

''No one told us about this!'' Kuwabara complained.

''Each team will pick it's strongest member, and these will vie for participation in the tournament!''

''A battle royal?!'' Kuwabara said, trying not to look nervous. ''In those it ain't always the strongest that comes out on top! Hey, Urameshi! Here's your chance to show your new stuff!''

Too bad for him, Yusuke was fast asleep.

''How can you sleep?!'' Kuwabara shook him by the collar. ''Yer team captain!! C'mon! wake up!''

''Let him sleep, Kuwabara,'' Crystal said, separating the limp Yusuke from Kuwabara's clutches.

"This can happen after extreme training," Karama said. "He's fallen into a deep sleep to restore strength and aura.

"Say what!!!?" Kuwabara said. "Then who's going up there!?"

The masked fighter started silently walking toward the arena.

"Guess that's settled," Hiei said. "He's going. At least we'll get to see what he can do."

Kuwabara looked worried. "What if he loses? I don't think losing teams just go home!"

"Probably right," Hiei said. "We might have to kill everyone aboard . . ."

"Terrific," Kuwabara said sarcastically.

Once the masked fighter was on the area, all the demons started eyeing him deviously.

**''Begin!''**

_''Heh heh…the puny one's first.''_

_''Kill 'em in turn…''_

_**''Starting with you!''**_

_**''Pile on the shrimp!''**_

''I knew it!'' Kuwabara shouted. ''They're ganging up on him! He'll be mashed flat!''

The demons all leaped for the masked fighter at the same time. The fighter drew back her fist and it started to glow with a bluish-white light. In the blink of an eye, the light split into a hundred bullets and they all hit their mark. The demons fell to the ground dead.

''Point, game and match to Team Urameshi!'' The captain called out. ''They will take the sixteenth slot in the Dark Tournament!''

Kuwabara looked stunned. ''That little guy used…Yusuke's Reigun…!''

''I think Yusuke knew this would happen,'' Kurama said, looking over at the snoring detective.

**Well that's the first chapter! I'm gonna put more about Crystal in chapters to come. I would really appreciate Reviews, and Feedback!**


	3. The first night

**I'm back! Miss me? Alright I'm gonna make this longer so hang in there faithful readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu hakusho.**

Chapter two. First Night.

Kuwabara ran towards the masked fighter. ''That was ace! Welcome to the team!!''

The fighter silently pointed above Kuwabara, who turned to look. A hoard of demons were in the air claws extended, ready to kill the two humans.

_''Screw the rules!''_

_''Kill 'em! We'll be famous!''_

''Yikes!'' Kuwabara narrowly dodged the demons, and the fighter leaped easily aside. Meanwhile, the other demons started towards Hiei, Kurama and Crystal.

''Looks like we're up,'' Hiei said, and in a split second cutting a few demons into mince-meat. ''Ah well, it's better than sitting around…''

''I'd say so…'' Kurama said, getting out a rose. The demons were caught in a whirlwind of razor sharp petals, that carefully dismembered the attacking apparitions.

It didn't take long for Hiei and Kurama to get rid of about half the demons. Kuwabara somehow held up, and The masked fighter just dodged and punched.

''Hiei? What are you staring at?'' Kurama asked.

The smaller demon seemed to be transfixed by something. Kurama followed Hiei's eye contact to find he was watching Crystal. She was fighting the demons with a sword, and also used a combination of martial arts and acrobatics. She slashed one demon as another tried to hit her from behind. She flipped backwards, the demon missed and she cut it, while kicking another demon. Then she did a twirl and jumped in the air, taking to demons with her. When her feet touched the ground, the rest of the demons feel, leaving her in a pool of red.

''Awww cripes, Urameshi!!'' Kuwabara yelled.

Crystal looked over at the other two humans. Two large ugly demons were approaching the sleeping Yusuke.

''Yusuke!!'' Crystal ran full-speed towards him. _No…I won't make it, _She thought.

''Clear off, or you're hamburger!!'' Kuwabara shouted, swinging his swords wildly, trying in vain to get to Yusuke.

_''No Chance!! I'm takin' his head, and making my fortune!!''_ The demon drew back his fist and--

**Bam!**

The demon was sent flying by a right-hook from none other than Yusuke.

''RAAAH! NO WAY, Y'OLD BIDDY!!'' He yelled. ''I'LL KEEP GOIN' AND GOIN' AND GOIN'!!''

Yusuke went on a sleep-fighting rampage.

''Whew!'' Kurama sighed. ''Even in his sleep he trains!''

''The regimen's become instinctive!'' Crystal added while punching yet another demon.

About two hours later, the boat docked and they stepped onto the main land. They sky was practically black and even the water looked like poison.

''Get ready guys!!'' Kuwabara said, acting macho again. ''Who knows what horrors await us there!!''

They group (Kuwabara carried Yusuke) followed a path to the "abyss", A building the guests were supposed to stay in. Crystal couldn't even begin to think what kind of an awful place it would be. They saw a clearing ahead and continued to walk towards it. And what they saw was…

A normal building.

They walked through sliding doors into the lobby. There were men with crisp suits, and women with expensive diamonds gracing their necks and arms. They windows had silken drapes and the sofas looked carefully upholstered.

''A…five star hotel?'' Crystal asked.

''It's a pretty ritzy joint…what gives?'' Kuwabara added.

A young man with a tuxcido stepped in front of them and bowed. ''Welcome honored guests. Let me show you to your room.''

''Bonanza weird. This is the dark tournament?'' Kuwabara said as they followed the young man.

''Hey Hiei?'' Crystal asked. ''Is this just were the humans stay?''

''I would assume. The filthy rich humans don't want to risk their lives. They'd rather watch the demons risk there's.''

Once they got to room 404, the man unlocked the door, handed each of them a room key and left. Kuwabara opened the door to reveal a suite that looked no less expensive than the lobby.

''Wow…it's nice…'' Crystal said.

Kuwabara put Yusuke on one of the beds and the others settled on the couch. A few minutes later, a waiter arrived with coffee for all of them.

''This stuff ain't poisoned, is it?'' Kuwabara asked, glaring at the cups.

Kurama picked one up. ''Not likely. The tournament's all about maximum combat, so they want every contender at peak potential.''

''The hosts are especially interested in seeing us in action, before we're torn limb from limb…'' Hiei added, sipping from his own coffee.

''Well it never hurts to be careful…'' Kuwabara said, pulling out an energy drink.

After about a minute, Kurama noticed something.

''Odd…there's a cup missing.''

''Huh?'' Said Kuwabara stupidly. ''There's five cups and five of us. I haven't taken one so…''

''That's what's odd. Yusuke's still asleep…but his cup is gone!''

A slurping sound came from the corner, and they all jumped up and turned. A small boy with a striped cap and three stars under his eye sat on the bureau there.

''Who's that?! How did he get in here?!'' Kuwabara exclaimed, making uproar as usual.

''He must've been hiding somewhere…'' Crystal said.

''Then he came out and took the cup with out us noticing,'' Kurama added.

''Allow me to introduce myself…'' The boy said, giving a slight nod. ''Rinku, Team special ops. My crew, the jolly devil six, will be your opponents in the first round tomorrow.''

Crystal thought the kid was a little brat but she knew there was more to him than meets the eye.

''Hmmm…Must be nice to be guests,'' Rinku continued. ''You don't even have to worry about negotiating for prizes, cuz' you guys will be sent packing after tomorrow.''

Rinku must've noticed Crystal twitch, because he went on.

''Don't look at me like that. The captain of the previous winning team nominated you guys as guests. But I think I could take you all on myself.''

''That will do, Rinku,'' Said a voice.

For the second time, the group was surprised to see another intruder. A Pale muscle-bound man with short blonde hair leaned against the wall.

''Another lurker! He wasn't there before, I'm sure of it!'' Kuwabara said.

''Sorry Zeru!'' Rinku said, skipping over to his teammate.

''Enjoy your evening, guys,'' Zeru said walking out the room. ''By this tomorrow…you'll be just like that cup.''

Kuwabara's untouched cup split cleanly in two. Zeru shut the door behind him.

''Man…who were those guys?'' Kuwabara said, slumping on the couch.

''Our opponents,'' Hiei and Crystal said at the same time. They glanced at each other quickly than looked away. Kurama raised an eyebrow.

''I know _that_,'' Kuwabara said. ''But are they like, ninja or what?''

''Either way, don't you think you should worry about _yourself _more?'' Crystal said sipping from her cup.

''You just watch me!'' He said.

Crystal watched him do a stupid pose. ''Do _try _to win by skill tomorrow, rather than luck.''

''Hey! No fair! I did win at the Saint Beast's tower by skill!''

''If I remember correctly…'' Hiei began. ''You tried to sacrifice yourself to take down Byakko, and then managed to hold on to the rock by a bit of fabric that _accidentally_ got caught.''

''I remember that,'' Crystal said. ''And didn't he practically _beg_ us to help him up?''

''Yep. Yusuke was on the verge of tears, when I pointed him out,'' Hiei nodded.

''And after all his bragging, when you asked if he was going to face another one, he said "No! That's it for me! I'm done!" fool.''

''Even a fool has better sense. He's lucky he gets miracles on his side.''

''What a buffoon.''

They looked at each other again, but this time they started laughing.

Kuwabara looked stunned. ''Cripes! It's like having a female Hiei!''

''The most amusing thing about that is, Crystal actually gets embarrassed sometimes,'' Kurama laughed.

''I do not!'' Crystal said.

''Yes you do. You're doing it now.''

A pink flush appeared on her cheeks and she looked away from them. Hiei gave a small chuckle.

''Anyway…'' Kurama said a few minutes later. ''We should get some rest.''

''Yeah but…what do we do about that?'' Kuwabara asked gesturing towards the other end of the room. There were six beds neatly lined up. The suite had a kitchen, but other than that, the room they sat in was the only space.

''I could see if there's another room for our female "guest,"'' Kurama suggested. Crystal however, shook her head.

''No, it's okay. I don't mind sleeping in the same room as you guys.''

''You sure you aren't too trusting?'' Kuwabara asked.

''Of course not! Let me show you…'' She held up six fingers and counted them off one by one.

''Kuwabara has an honor code, the masked fighter is a girl, Yusuke's dead asleep and I doubt he's the type to try that on me, Kurama, I've slept over at his house before and I doubt he would do something stupid and Hiei…'' She hesitated for a second before going on. ''Well that time at the tower was Kuwabara's fault, so I guess I shouldn't count it…and he wouldn't do something stupid either…'' She looked at Kurama. ''Would he?''

''Of course not!'' Hiei said angrily.

Kurama laughed. ''Well if you really are fine with it, it should be okay.''

''Wait a minute…did you say you've slept over at…Kurama's house?'' Kuwabara asked.

''Yep,'' Crystal answered, drinking her coffee.

A goofy grin spread across Kuwabara's face. ''Oh ho! Kurama you fox!'' Kurama looked up in surprise as Kuwabara continued. ''Why didn't you tell us you have a girlfriend?!''

A sound, much like water draining down a clogged sink, came from Crystal's cup. Kurama could barely make out: ''We aren't…'' and ''Not like that…'' between her coughs.

''I think she's trying to say is: we have been friends since we were ten, but we aren't dating, nor have we ever,'' Kurama translated, trying to hide his blush, while Crystal tried to stop choking.

''Are you okay?'' Kuwabara asked.

''Yeah…'' Her voice wheezed. ''I think I'm a little tired…''

''There's curtains around each bed, so you can still sleep in privacy,'' Kurama pointed out.

Kuwabara got up and yawned. ''I'll just take the bed by Yusuke.'' He walked over, and began unpacking a pair of pajamas. The masked fighter quietly walked over to the bed next to Kuwabara's. She pointed at Kuwabara, then at her eye, back to him, and then made a quick gesture across her neck.

''Can't you talk? I don't know what you're saying,'' Kuwabara sounded annoyed.

''That's means: "You peek, you die,'' Crystal said and the masked fighter nodded before pulling the curtains around her shut.

Hiei walked over to the bed closest to the window. Kurama looked at Crystal.

''Which one do you prefer?''

''I'll sleep between you and Hiei. I'd feel safest there, and I like the window too.''

Crystal walked over to her bed and pulled the curtains shut. She changed into a light white dress. It was a normal dress so it was okay to wear around the other guys. The truth was, she felt nervous about sleeping in the same room as the guys. She just didn't want to seem to brazen. But she'd rather be bold, than sleep in a bedroom alone in a place like this. She felt safest with Kurama and Hiei nearby.

Crystal slid down under the covers and laid her head on the pillow. Someone turned off the lights.

''Crystal?'' She heard Kurama whisper.

''Yes?''

''Are you alright?''

The brunette smiled to herself. ''Yes, I am.''

''Good.''

''Thank you.''

''For what?'' He asked, his voice still coming through the curtain.

''For checking on me.''

''You're welcome.''

''Good night, Kurama.''

''Good night, Crystal.''

Crystal closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

Hiei was still sitting up. He looked out at the window. The moon was pouring in from behind the clouds, and the stars in the sky twinkling.

He was thinking about Crystal. Why did she have to come along anyway? She was a human girl, and the most annoying one he'd ever met. If someone asked him why did he think she was annoying, he probable wouldn't be able to answer. But he had been humiliated in front of Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama thanks to her. If she were a demon, she wouldn't still be alive..

Then he remembered how he met her. Oh that fateful, stupid day. It all began at the Saint Beast's tower…

**The next chapter is how everyone (Except for Kurama) met Crystal. I had a hard time deciding if the "sleeping in the same room idea" was stupid. I thought it could set the stage for things like, midnight conversations, embarrassing moments, and romance. But Why don't you guys tell me what you think while I white the next chapter? It would really help. Anyway thanks for reading! See you soon!**


	4. When Hiei Met Crystal

**Sorry I've been absent! My wrist has been hurting big time, so I can't really write…but fear not! I won't stop the story. **

**The first time I put this chapter up, I forgot to use spell-check, and grammar-check. My bad! Here's the real version.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yuyu hakusho.**

Chapter Three. When Hiei Met Crystal.

The Saint Beast's tower had many corridors. Kurama was trying not lose too much blood from the wound inflicted Genbu inflicted upon him.

The group of four turned a corner when Kuwabara stopped suddenly.

''Do you guys hear something?'' He asked.

They all stopped and looked back. Indeed, they could hear something. The sound of running footsteps was echoing off the walls. They seemed to be approaching the group.

''It's most likely an enemy,'' Hiei said, drawing his sword.

The footsteps were almost at the corner. As he saw a small swish of red fabric barely make it around the corner, Hiei struck with his sword. He didn't aim to kill. Instead, he knocked the person over, causing him or her to hit the wall hard.

''Owww…''

It turned out to be a she. A normal, delicate looking girl with a red sport dress, sat on the cold stone floor rubbing her head. Hiei however, being the cold-hearted demon he was, was not about to take any chances. He pointed the tip of his blade at her throat.

''Who are you?'' He asked icily.

''A healer sent by Koenma,'' The girl replied calmly.

Kurama walked towards the girl with a look of astonishment. ''Crystal?!''

Crystal smiled. ''Hello, Kurama. Koenma told me you'd be here.''

''Lower your blade, Hiei, She's no enemy of ours,'' Kurama told the smaller demon.

Hiei complied, but with a suspicious third eye fixed on the girl. ''Are you sure, Kurama?''

''Quite sure,'' The redhead replied. ''She's an old…friend.''

Crystal smiled. Kuwabara and Yusuke still looked confused.

''So…'' Yusuke started slowly. ''You two…know each other?''

''Doesn't miss a beat, does he?'' Crystal said.

Kurama chuckled and offered her his hand. She took it and pulled herself up.

''You're injured,'' Crystal eyed the crimson gash across Kurama's chest.

''It's just a minor wound.''

''If that were true, you wouldn't still be bleeding.'' She grabbed Kurama's hand and dragged him to a windowsill. ''Sit.''

He did as he was told and sat on the small ledge. Crystal dug around in the little purse she was carrying. She pulled out a red-tinged leaf.

''Unbutton your shirt,'' She said.

Kurama ignored the raised eyebrow Yusuke and Kuwabara's face, and the small feeling of embarrassment in the pit of his stomach and obeyed once more. Crystal examined the cut, and pressed the leaf to it.

_''Kokoro Kohana.''_

As she murmured those words, she closed her eyes and focused all her sprit energy on her palm, which was still pressing the leaf, to the injury. Kurama flinched, and he could feel the skin repairing itself, and the pain subsiding. She took her hand away to reveal the skin had completely mended.

Yusuke whistled. ''Man, where were you when I fought Goki?''

''Yeah, now it's like we got some kinda advantage!'' Kuwabara cheered.

''Fool,'' Hiei, sneered. ''There's no point in a healer, if you die in the fight.''

''Hey! What are you implying shrimp boat?!''

''The fact that you don't get it makes you a bigger fool than I thought.''

''Now, now, boys…'' Crystal said, stepping between them. ''Let's not fight; we have a job to do.''

''Humph…'' Hiei began walking down the hallway again. Kuwabara gave a small growl and walked, followed by Yusuke. Crystal and Kurama looked at each other, shrugged, and caught up with their companions.

After they ran down a few more hallways, they found the second Saint Beast, Byyako. Kuwabara managed to defeat the beast and barely hung on by a thread.

''Don't just stand there, morons…gimme a hand!'' Kuwabara yelled, hanging over the acid.

''Waahooo!'' Yusuke cheered. ''Saved by a snag!''

Yusuke helped get Kuwabara to the other side of the cave while the others followed.

''You scared the liven' spit out of me! I thought you bought it for sure!!'' Yusuke said, bonking Kuwabara over the head continuously. ''Why didn't you holler sooner ya dumb jerk?!''

''Ow, ow, ow! Knock it off idiot!'' Kuwabara whined.

''Yeah, Yusuke. It takes enough out of me to use healing arts _without_ you giving Kuwabara another injury. It's incredible he's still alive,'' Crystal said as she kneeled down with Kuwabara, and began healing him.

Further into the castle they went, until they got to the third Saint Beast, Seiryu. Surprisingly, Byakko followed the group into Seiryu's chamber, and pleaded for his help. The ice dragon coldly refused, and destroyed Byyakko. This, for some reason, angered Hiei immensely and he stepped up to take on Seiryu.

''I've never seen Hiei like this before,'' Kurama was saying. ''He's just as Seiryu described…or was. Yet he seems truly upset by what Seiryu has done.''

''It seems he's doing this for the sake of a fighter that sought help…and died,'' Crystal said.

''Yes. The battle aura surrounding him now is the strongest I've ever felt!''

Seiryu and Hiei got into battle ready stances. The room was quiet for a moment while the opponents sized each other up.

_''Die!''_ Seiryu roared.

Seiryu lunged but it was over in a second. Hiei seemed to barely move his hand when he was behind the newly dismembered Seiryu.

''May I never see _your _face again,'' He growled, looking back.

''D-didja see that?! Flippin' awesome!!'' Kuwabara said in awe.

''I saw…but lost track after the first stroke,'' Kurama said.

''Wow!'' Yusuke exclaimed, running towards the shorter demon. ''That was amazing, Hiei!! You laid him out in one go!!''

''How many cuts?'' Crystal asked.

''Sixteen.''

''Sixteen! Man I only caught eight!'' Yusuke said.

Kurama smiled. ''Your eyes are better than mine Yusuke.''

''You're fast, Hiei! You could beat me hands down in a rematch, I bet!''

Hiei stared at him for a second before looking away. ''Well…maybe.''

''Hey! Where are you going?'' Crystal said, stopping Hiei, whom had started walking away.

''To the third Saint Beast. Or, is our time suddenly not limited?

''You have to let me heal you first.''

''I don't need healing.''

''Oh yes you do. On the first strike, Seiryu, gave you a small cut right between your lungs. On your sixth, seventh, and eighth cut, you slashed at Seiryu's shoulder blades. That's where ice demons store ice poison.

Everyone stared at her in amazement.

Crystal blinked a few times. ''What?''

''You saw…all of my attacks?'' Hiei asked.

''In detail?'' Kurama added.

''Yes. Now, Hiei, sit down.''

Hiei didn't like being told what to do, and the quiet sniggering f his teammates made him even more indignant.

''Who do you think you are, telling me what to do? In addition, where is the cut Seiryu apparently gave me?'' He challenged.

The brunette calmly walked up to him and poked a spot right between his lungs. Instantly, Hiei felt his legs go numb and they gave out under him.

''That was where the cut is, and what you're feeling is the effects of the ice poison,'' Crystal said, a smirk dancing across her face. ''When an ice demon's blood is released in certain areas of the body, invisible toxins are released as well. It becomes poison and goes into the nearest flesh wound so that it may enter the blood stream. Since you were closest at the time, you won't be able to move until I remedy it.''

Hiei fixed a pout on his face, but said nothing.

Crystal got out a long cloth bandage and a bottle of greenish liquid. She opened the bottle and pored some on her finger. It was like gelatin. She squatted down to Hiei's level and rubbed some into the small cut on his chest.

''What is that?'' Kurama asked, bending over to get a closer look.

''It's made from the _Shiro plant_, which grows in the ice realm of the demon plane. It will kill the poison in the blood stream by entering through the skin and the small wound.''

''That's a very rare plant. How did you get it?''

''Well I've been around,'' Crystal smiled, spreading more gel onto the bandage and wrapping it around Hiei.

''So that'll heal him just like that?'' Kuwabara asked.

''Uh huh,'' Crystal answered, trying to keep her balance.

''That's great!! Good job!!'' Kuwabara gave her a hard hit on the back.

Bad move. Crystal was trying to balance on her toes while wrapping the bandage around Hiei. She lost her balance, her body was pushed forward, and her lips were suddenly caught by two other's. For a moment, neither one knew what was happening.

Then it hit them, and simultaneously they pushed each other away, both ending up in a sitting position.

Crystal looked at Hiei completely stunned. Hiei could feel his face get very hot. The others were at a loss of what to say.

Hiei couldn't remember much of what happened next. There was laughter. He was sure of that. Moreover, he was fairly certain Kuwabara gained a few injuries that were inflicted by Crystal. Other than that and some fighting…the rest of it was a blur.

Hiei sat in his bed and stared at the moonlit hotel room. He was kissed…by a human girl. Humiliating as it was, it was worse yet by the fact that he wasn't the only one who had witnessed it. But why was he even thinking about it? Why should he care about being kissed by her? _I'm a cold-hearted demon. I don't care. Not in the slightest._

With that, he lay down and went to sleep.

**Review please!**


	5. Round One Begins!

**Sorry it took so long! I've had almost NO time to write anything and I have about five stories in the works. Here's then next chapter! For everyone who has already read/watched the Dark tournament arc, feel free to skim the original fights. I don't really know if I should adapt them or not but I thought it would help the story flow. Tell me what you think please! And thanks to these people for reviewing: **kuramaschik  
White Arc Angel

ILoveMyAttitudeProblem

The Anonymous Authoress

You rock!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Chapter Four. Round One Begins!

The morning of the matches, sunlight poured over the island, making it look much less ominous. The birds sang, the sky was blue, the air fresh. However, in the middle of this tranquil, serene atmosphere was the large arena, filled to the brim with excitable demons, and rich humans. A young looking fox-girl named Koto stood in the center of it all, microphone in hand.

**''I declare the Dark Tournament officially under way!!!''**

Her words were met with roars of anticipation from the demons in the stands.

_''We want hitting, kicking, and pokes in the eye!''_

_''We didn't do any of that for weeks so we could be here!''_

_''The rules bar those who do bad deeds! So let's see some!!''_

**''Aaaannnnnnddddd--'' **Koto crooned motioning towards one side of the arena. **''--Here's the Jolly Devil Six--scrappy stars of the slums!!''**

Rinku hopped ahead of his team. ''Wow, check out that crowd!''

**''And here's teeeaaaammmm Urameshi!!''**

Crystal and the others followed Kuwabara. He carried Yusuke, who was still in deep sleep. As they all walked into the sunlight of the arena, the crowds reaction to the human-lead team was almost over the top. Boos, catcalls and hissing were followed by insult after insult, aimed towards each member.

_''The "Guests" have arrived!''_

_''Look! Urameshi's already fainted!''_

_''Hiei! Kurama! Human-lovin' bastards!''_

_''Traitors! I hope they chew you up and spit you out!''_

_''They couldn't even find a decent sixth member!''_

_''She's just a scrawny girl!''_

_''Powder puff!''_

''Friendly bunch,'' Kuwabara said. ''Guess they have to vent on somebody.''

Kurama raised an eyebrow. ''Calling us traitors? If they weren't such _lowlifes_, I'd take offense.''

Crystal clenched her fist. ''I'll show them powder puff…''

''Easy…'' Hiei said, to the enraged girl next to him.

**''Teams to the center, please!!'' **Koto yelled, in an attempt to keep things moving. **''The team captains will decide the mode of battle and what constitutes a win. If they're unable to agree, house rules stipulate each member fight one-on-one. The team with the most victories takes the match.''**

''The captain?'' Kuwabara looked at Yusuke. ''He's still out.''

''Then it's your office, Kuwabara,'' Kurama said.

''Say what? Y'mean me?'' Kuwabara pointed to himself.

Kurama simply nodded.

''Shucks, I'm flattered!'' He went on, with a ridiculous grin. ''It means being Urameshi's second, but what the heck?! I'll show 'em leadership!''

Kuwabara marched forward with bravado. Crystal and Hiei were careful to avoid each other's eye.

Zeru and Kuwabara sized each other up, and Crystal could swear she saw sparks go off. Not the romantic kind. The "we're gonna kill you" kind.

''Not that it matters, but I'm for one-on-one,'' Zeru smiled lazily. ''It prolongs the fun.''

''Sounds good to me! It a real man's way to fight!!'' Kuwabara said.

Crystal rolled her eyes.

**''It's been decided: Five one-on-one battles!'' **Koto yelled into the mic. ''First contenders on the field!!''

Rinku trotted onto the arena. ''Check ya later, guys!''

''I'll take this one!'' Kuwabara said.

_''Kuwabara's up! Bleah!''_

_''Kill 'im!!''_

**''In one-on-one, the rules are--anything goes! A count of 10 will determine out-of-bounds and knockdowns! Begin!''**

''Okay shrimp, bring it!'' Kuwabara got into a battle-ready stance.

''You got it!'' Rinku disappeared from his spot and began flipping and jumping all around Kuwabara, confident he could not be caught.

He was wrong. Kuwabara tracked down his movements and cut him off, landing a punch to the back of Rinku's head and sending him flying. The crowd was impressed by this.

_''Didja see that?''_

_''Unreal!''_

Kuwabara caught up with Rinku again. ''The gloves are off, kid!''

He kicked Rinku in the ribs. Rinku ran at him only to be knocked away by another punch. Kuwabara did a few stupid poses.

After a few more hits, Kuwabara went in for the kill. ''I ain't into torture, so I'll make it quick! You're going down for the count kid!''

Just then, Rinku disappeared, and reappeared behind him, delivering a blow to Kuwabara's head. The crowd gasped, and Rinku tapped down on the ground with a smirk on his face.

''Don't bother counting. He's dead. I snapped his neck.''

''So you say you broke my neck?'' Kuwabara got up warily. ''Then I'll have to return the favor…in spades!''

**''It's only the first match of the tournament, but the tension is already palpable!''**

''Demon yo-yos!!!'' Rinku had four yo-yos on each hand and his sprit energy started swirling around him.

''Batter up, pal!!'' Kuwabara shouted, bringing out his two aura swords.

Rinku jumped the air and aimed his yo-yos. ''Shot!''

Kuwabara aimed to cut the strings, but to his surprise, they zigzagged and made a beeline for him. Kuwabara was knocked back and he landed on his knees, but before he could do anything else, Rinku did a "Walking the dog" style trick with four yo-yos, and sent the other through the air. Kuwabara couldn't dodge, so he was hit in the chest and the back. The yo-yos then wrapped themselves around his limbs and lifted him into the sky. Higher and higher, he went soaring like a kite. The demons went wild.

_''Drop him!''_

_''Kill him!''_

_''Yer dead now, human!''_

''You'll go splat, like an egg!' Rinku pulled down on his yo-yos, Kuwabara started free falling.

**''He's falling! This is the end!!''**

Kuwabara mustered all his focus. ''Sword grow!''

His aura sword landed in the ground slowing him down, and it bended backwards under his weight. He used the sword to catapult himself straight for Rinku, who aimed his yo-yos right for Kuwabara.

''You forgot! I've got a second sword!!'' Kuwabara yelled releasing his aura again.

''So what?'' Rinku asked, taking aim. ''A straight sword's easy to dodge--''

Rinku cut himself off. The aura sword weaved through the yo-yos, homing in on Rinku.

They were locked in a stale mate. Neither could jump back.

At the same moment, the yo-yos and sword found their mark, and knocked each other out of the ring.

**''Both opponents are out of bounds! The count begins on each--now!''**

**''1!''**

**''2!''**

Rinku reached up and gingerly lifted himself into the ring. ''Didn't think I'd have this much trouble. Gotta focus my aura on patching myself up.''

**''3!''**

**''4!''**

''Yipes!!'' Rinku practically jumped when he saw Kuwabara who had also managed to stand up.

**''5!''**

**''6!''**

''Dang human! What's made of?'' Rinku asked himself while using the last of his sprit energy to restrain Kuwabara.

**''7!''**

''Dang-blang yo-yos!!'' Kuwabara cursed, and struggled.

**''8!''**

**''9!''**

Kuwabara resisted and wriggled but finally, fell flat on his face.

**''10!''**

''Who cares?! I can still fight!'' Kuwabara yelled.

**''First round to the Jolly Devil Six!''**

Rinku backed away from Kuwabara, as if scared by the fact that Kuwabara had the stamina of a stubborn bull.

''Hmph…and by the rules we, lose,'' Hiei complained.

Kurama stepped forward. ''I'll take the next one.''

**''Next up!''**

Kurama hopped into the ring, and walked forward. A weak demon, with squinty eyes walked forward.

**''Kurama vs. Roto: Begin!''**


	6. Roses, Punches, and Flames

**Sorry it's been a while! I should warn all of the readers…It will take a while for me to update again. I have WAAAYYYYY to many fanfictions in the works. However, I will be back! So for now, enjoy the read and leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

Chapter five. Roses, Punches, and Flames.

Roto pulled out an arm sickle and spoke to Kurama. It wasn't something Kuwabara could hear, but Crystal had particularly sharp senses. She could grasp what they were talking about.

Roto began slashing in Kurama's direction, but the redhead easily sidestepped and dodged.

''Waste of time, this. Kurama's _way_ ahead'' Hiei said. ''As for you Kuwabara, luck was just against you''

''I woulda taken 'im best out of three!'' Kuwabara replied.

Kurama quickly dodged again and got behind Roto, his hand poised for the finishing blow, but before he could make another move Roto said something and Kurama's movements slowed. Kurama jumped back, as if burnt by fire. A small, red cut was across his cheek.

Roto pulled out some kind of control with a red button on it, and began speaking again. Crystal closed her eyes and focused her hearing.

''My familiars are stalking your mom,'' Roto was saying. ''If I press this switch, they'll devour her.''

Kurama stared at him.

''Bein' such a devoted "son" you wouldn't like that.'' Roto cackled evilly.

Kurama let go of his battle stance and stood straight, not even guarding himself.

Roto aimed a right-hook to Kurama's face. Kurama regained his balance and shot a pebble at Roto's face.

''No more defiance!'' Roto said. ''Hands behind you! You're my punching bag, got it punk?''

Kurama obeyed, with a scary look of indifference in his eyes. Roto began punching him contumeliously. Nevertheless, Kurama hardly flinched. Roto seemed to get annoyed because he stooped punching the fox-boy and spoke to him.

''Look scared punk. Got it?''

Roto used his blade, slowly cutting the skin on Kurama's cheek. He didn't move. He didn't twitch.

''Stop lookin' at me like that!'' Roto yelled drawing his blade quickly, leaving Kurama with a much bloodier face than before.

Roto lifted his foot. ''Bow down and lick my shoe. After that, I'll cut your head off, and maybe I won't press the button. That's my offer, and you can't refuse. After all, it's mommy's life on the line.

''I _refuse_.''

''Come again?''

''Enough,'' Kurama said, as brushed himself off. ''Push the button.''

''Hahaha!'' Roto laughed maniacally. ''Hypocrite! Fine I will push it! We're all bloodthirsty demons here right?!''

Roto froze suddenly. ''M-my hand…c-can't move!''

''That what seems the easy way out is usually the most dangerous,'' Kurama said, swiping the switch from Roto's frozen hand. ''You tried to coercion, so I countered it by planting a deadly vetch seed on you. The roots have spread through your body, immobilizing you. When I say certain word, the pant will grow at an explosive rate. I enjoy facing lowlifes like you. It allows me to be as brutal as I want.''

''No! I like nice guys! I was just kid--''

''_Die._''

At Kurama's word sprouts appeared all over Roto's body, killing him from the inside out, and growing into a bush of flowers.

''Ironic that the lowest knave's blood grows the loveliest flowers,'' Kurama said, walking out of the ring.

**''And team Urameshi takes the second match!''**

''As expected, his familiars disappeared as soon as he died,'' Hiei said, putting a finger to his forehead.

''So you knew what was happening,'' Kurama said.

''I'm not the only one,'' Hiei motioned towards Crystal. ''She was practically shaking with anger.''

''I can't help it!'' Crystal exclaimed. ''Using loved ones lives…you went too easy on him Kurama.''

''Oh trust me, he died painfully,'' Kurama said with an innocent smile.

**''Next fighters please!''**

A demon with scraggly washed out hair, love beads and hippy glasses waked into the ring.

''I think I'll take my anger out on this guy,'' Crystal said, taking off her jacket and throwing it aside.

**''Imajin vs. Crystal…begin!''**

''Groovy man…I'm gonna have some fun now,'' Imajin said. He took off his long necklace of love beads and began twirling it in front of him like a propeller.

''I'll send you back to the sixties,'' Crystal said, getting into a battle ready stance.

The rotating love beads started to glow a rainbow of colors, and a ball of energy formed in front of them.

''Psychedelic love bomb!'' Imajin shouted. He aimed at Crystal and shot the ball at her. She grinned, and waited.

''Get out of the way!'' Kuwabara shouted.

She waited for it to get closer. At the very moment before it hit, she did a back bend and it flew over her.

She stood up and grinned arrogantly. ''Well, that sucked.''

Imajin started making hand gestures and smaller balls of the same energy formed in font of him.

''Psychedelic barrage!'' He shouted and the mini-bombs flew around and surrounded Crystal, pinning her in. She waited once again for them to get close, and at the last minute, she jumped into the air and did a graceful backflip. The energy balls few under her and ran into each other causing a large explosion. She avoided the worst of it and landed lightly on her feet. Her shirt was singed and a streak of dirt was on her cheek, but she was unharmed.

''H-How?'' Imajin asked taking a step back.

''Easy…'' Crystal said, before disappearing. Imajin looked around wildly but stopped when he felt a whisper on his ear.

''You're _weak._''

The hippy demon turned around just in time to see a grin and a fist.

Crystal aimed a punch right for his jaw, and sent him flying. Imajin went soaring out of the ring and landed headfirst into an innocent spectator, who fell unconscious upon impact.

**''With a knockout punch, Imajin is out of bounds! I'll start the count!''**

**''1!''**

**''2!'' **

**''3!''**

''Man…'' Kuwabara started, agape. ''Where did Koenma find this girl? I mean she could be right up there with Urameshi!''

Kurama smiled. ''It is true that she's quite strong. But perhaps a little too stubborn…''

''I heard that fox-boy!'' Crystal shouted from the ring.

**''10! That's another win for team Urameshi!''**

''Aw man, that was no fun at all,'' Crystal complained.

''You're the one that hopped up there, and told us he was yours,'' Kuwabara said.

''True…''

Kurama smiled. ''I never knew you liked fighting so much, Crystal.''

''Well, I'm a tough girl at heart,'' She said grinning.

**''Next contenders''**

Zeru stepped onto the ring, arms crossed and a sullen look on his face.

_''Zeru's up! He'll trash those guys!''_

**''Team Urameshi! Your next contender, please!''**

''I though he was team captain…'' Kurama said.

Kuwabara looked at the other team ''Meaning the last one is even stronger?''

''No, he's definitely the powerhouse of that crew,'' Hiei said, taking his scarf off. ''I'll take him. I want to make him pay for making fools of us yesterday.''

_''Whoever opposes Zeru is toast!''_

_''He's unbeatable! An aura dynamo!''_

''I see you use flames…'' Hiei said, eyeing Zeru. ''I checked that cup. It looked like it had been sliced up by a blade, but the edges were melted. You lack _refinement._''

''What's it matter?'' Zeru replied. ''I don't take criticism from a belly-crawlin' evil-eyed _rodent._''

**''Begin!''**

Zeru released his aura. Heat and flame-like energy danced around him, making Koto the announcer throw up her arms to protect herself.

''Yer cinders man,'' Zeru said. He put his energy into his right fist. A sphere of orange sprit energy danced around Zeru's arm as he drew it back and then aimed his punch. It landed squarely in Hiei's stomach, sending the smaller demon flying. Without so much as a pause, Zeru launched a massive flamethrower at the still airborne, Hiei.

''Hardly worth gettin' out of bed for that,'' Zeru scoffed turning away.

''You're not bad. Pity I have to kill you.''

Zeru froze and looked behind him. ''Y-You withstood my demonic fire? That's not…possible!''

Hiei smirked. His own aura swirled around him in flames. But theses flames were darker than Zeru's. The third eye on Hiei's forehead, as if waiting to take down it's pray.

''Rejoice! To you goes the honor of being the first in the human world to fall to the blazing fist of the overlord!!''

''B-Black flames…!'' Zeru gasped. ''Summoned from the demon plane! How?!''

''See? This is real pyromancy…true evil that your match play lacks!''

Zeru took a step back, as he stared at the flames. The black fire was starting form a face. The face of a dragon.

''You ready?'' Hiei asked, drawing his arm back.

''W-Wait…you can't…!''

**''It going over the top here! Even I, your commentator, have decided to take cover!!'' **Koto dived off the ring, and ducked her head.

''Here it comes!'' Hiei yelled. ''BLACK DRAGON HELL FIRE!!''

Zeru's legs froze, as he watched the darkness spiral towards him. The dragon slithered towards him and slowly opened its mouth. It was right in front of him now. About to swallow him…

The flames washed over the arena.

Koto looked up from her hiding place to find that Zeru was nowhere to be found. Then she looked around. **''Oh my…the wall…''**

A silhouette of cinders in the shape of Zeru's body was on the wall, still sizzling slightly.

''I incinerated his human world aspect,'' Hiei said, lowering his now singed arm.

**''Well…I think we'll just skip the count…The winner--Hiei!''**

Kuwabara looked completely scared of his teammate. ''What Hiei just did…what he can do…if he decided to turn on us now…''

Hiei paused in fount of Kuwabara. ''Calm down. Once I pick a side, I stick with it. My blazing fist of the overlord needs work anyway.''

Crystal hid her giggle. _That Hiei is something else…_


	7. Yusuke Awakens!

**Next up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Chapter Six. Yusuke Awakens!

The last demon fighter of the Jolly Devil Six stood next to Rinku, shaking in his boots.

''Z-Zeru…zapped…'' The demon said. ''T-That's it! I'm done here!''

The demon turned and ran, but barely went a yard when someone hit him, causing him to fall dead.

The someone turned out to be a demon that looked like a human with a Mohawk, and a strong smell of alcohol wafting around him. He stepped lightly into the ring, hiccupping slightly.

"Fun's best when it's spiked wit' danger," The man said. "That yeller swine-dog spoiled m' buzz."

"Chu!" Rinku exclaimed.

"Hey, girle!" Chu called out to Koto. "We got two deaths b' _"accident." _What's the rules say 'bout that?"

**"Each team gets one alternate…that's it. Circumstances don't matter," **Koto said nervously. **"Y-you'll have to go on with whomever you have left. And no forfeits allowed!"**

"Hmm…tha's fine. So it's me agains' their last two, huh? Innerestin'…"

Kuwabara grimaced. "This guy creeps me out! His aura's not much, but there's something wrong…"  
Crystal studied the man. He looked completely drunk. Even if the masked fighter was weaker than expected, there's no way that at his currant state, this Chu person would beat her. However, there was something strange indeed…

"Urrrf…"

Crystal's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden arousal of Yusuke. He yawned and stretched, and got up.

''Whoo!" He exclaimed, wrinkling his nose. "Who's been boozin'? That stench would raise the dead and kill 'em all over again!"

Chu looked over at Yusuke. "Hey, yuh finally woke up! All nice an' rested? Y'better hope so!"

**"Sub-captains forwar--"**

"C'mon, let's go!!" Chu shouted over Koto's words. "I wanna win it all quick, then get down t' sum serious drinkin'!!"

Yusuke stood up and brushed himself off. "A man with a plan, eh? Just leave 'im to me." He cracked his knuckles. "I could use some light exercise after that nap."

Yusuke's sudden awakening caused a stir in the demon hordes.

_"Urameshi's finally woken up!"_

_"Yeah! To his worst nightmare!"_

_"Kill 'im, Chu!"_

_"Tear 'im limb from limb!"_

Yusuke ignored the heckling of the demons and stepped into the ring.

Chu hiccupped again and sized his opponent up. "You call this light exercise…"

He disappeared from his spot and reappeared next to Koto. "Sorry, girlie, gotta barrow this."

Chu snagged the mic from Koto before she fully realized he was standing there.

"Before the fight, I wanna make one thing perfectly clear…" Chu began. "I LOST AT ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS!! SO DON' GO THINKIN' I'M SUM KINDA LIGHTWEIGHT!!"

This statement left a defining silence echoing around the stadium.

**"Ahem! I'll explain that!" **Koto said, pulling out a spare mic. **"The Jolly Devil Six decided their fight order and alternate by rock-paper-scissors. So Chu's saying he's an alternate by procedure, not by degree of prowess! In fact, he's the deadliest of the Jolly Devil Six!"**

"Darn tootin'!" Chu yelled.

Yusuke simply laughed. "Okay, I get the picture. Let's do it!"

"Whoa, bud! Yer not buyin' it! I ain't trashin' no one whose guard is down!" Chu said loudly. "Here's a straight warnin'! I use the drunken fist! The drunker I am, the stronger I gits! My unsteady movements make my enemiesh think I ain't all there! So don' be taken' in, get me?!"

_Except…_Crystal thought. _He's completely drunk._

"Right. But hey…" Yusuke said. "The drunken fist ain't no big shakes. You've got something special up your sleeve." He grinned. "Otherwise this fight would hardly be worth the trouble, eh?"

Chu smiled slightly. "Yer cool…I like that. Don' get opponents like you ev'ry day." Chu started moving around slightly, as if warming up. "This could be fun."

**"Begin!"**

Chu glided around Yusuke, making it hard to trace his movements. When he found an opening, he punched Yusuke, who caught the arm. Chu then aimed five quicker-than-lighting punches to the boy's abdomen and sent him flying. Before Yusuke could retaliate, Chu smacked him down, and Yusuke was sent into the hard surface of the ring.

Yusuke popped back up and instantly threw rapid-fire punches at Chu, who dodged easily. The demon moved around the boy quickly and kicked him in the side. Yusuke was slammed into the wall that separated the stands, and he was buried by the rubble.

**''Amazing! A brilliantly executed combo! Even I'm at a loss for words to describe it!"**

Chu stood there, arms folded, his kicking leg still raised. "What gives, Urameshi? You wanna check out my ace, don'cha? Ain't gonna happen if you fold on me this quick!"

**"Urameshi's out of bounds! I'll start the cou--"**

Yusuke jumped out of the rubble and into the ring, smiling as he stretched his arm.

"Whew! Nothing like a shock to the spine! Bet you felt it too!"

Chu smiled. "Sure do. Combat junkie, that's me."

Yusuke made a gun gesture with his right hand and aimed it at the edge of the top of the ring. His finger glowed and he shot a bullet of energy. Chu watched it as it soared upwards where Yusuke had pointed it and made impact, stirring the crowds in the top seats. Yusuke grinned.

"This is my specialty, the Reigun. My limit seems to be four shots a day, so a have three left. Each shot will have more aura force than the last."

Chu blinked.

**"Urameshi's shown his ace upfront! This is sportsmanship to a fault!"**

"Hahaha! I like you, man!" Chu laughed. He began to wobble and stumbled to the side. "…Uh-oh…Boozed pretty hard while I was sidelined…Now I'm starting t' feel it…" He turned to Yusuke, and showed him a small flask. "This is ogresbane, hooch from th' demon world. Packs a helluva punch." He uncorked it. "Now yer gonna see my specialty."

He chugged down the ogresbane. It took some kind of strange effect and he started growling.

"Clear the decks!" Rinku called out. "He's gonna do it!"

Chu turned his back to Yusuke and bent over slightly. And then…

--BLAAAARRRRRRPP--

The demon let out a monstrous belch.

Rinku laughed. "I warned ya! Gross, huh? Chu always has to clear the sluices, so that the full effects of inebriation can set in!" Rinku explained. "Y'see, the drunken fist ritually summons Chu's true self to the human world!"

Crystal started to notice the sour smell of alcohol fade. It seemed to be blending with the aura that was radiating off Chu.

The demon sighed and turned around. His skin color had gone darker than it was before. "Phew…that's better," He said as his aura swirled around him. "Got me a rep as the soused aura alchemist! Yer ready, so you get the best I got." He moved his hand and began manipulating his energy somehow.

**"Bizarre! Chu's spinning his aura like cotton candy! He's forming it into--I'm not sure, but it can't be good for Urameshi!!"**

The aura was spun into a ball of energy much more powerful than any seen so far. Chu and Yusuke started running along side each other.

"Power to power, guy!" Chu yelled. "Ready?!"

"And able!" Yusuke replied powering up his own reigun.

They shot at the same time. Both energies met midway between them, batted for a moment, and then canceled each other out. The small explosion created an opportunity for both of them. When the energy dispersed, they were in front of each other again, ready to go all-out. They began a punching each other rapidly, while both looking for an opening.

Chu put all his force into a punch that knocked Yusuke back. Yusuke reacted quickly, and turned his body around, so that he skidded backwards while holding himself balanced. Chu took the opportunity to spin his aura again, but this time, he put al his energy into it. He shot the massive ball towards Yusuke.

The detective could see no way to dodge so he got ready to counter the only way he knew how.

He powered up his reigun and shot his last two bullets. The shots went right through Chu's blast. The two opposing forces hit the combatants at the same time.

**"Simultaneous hits!!"** Koto yelled. The smoke of the blast revealed neither one to be standing. However, a small sound of feet hitting the ground turned the attention of the spectators to the other side of the ring, where both fighters had just landed.

Koto turned around in surprise. **"Whoa! They're behind me! And standing! But definitely scuffed up from that last attack!"**

They stood there for a moment, trying to catch their breath.

"That's your four shots, guy," Chu said. "Your aura's spent. Nothin' left but normal human strength. Am I right?"

"Pretty much."

"Same for me, actually."

They watched each other for a moment, both shaking, both bloody, and both totally enjoying it. It seemed quite amusing to them as well.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!"

**"Stalemated, and laughing about it! I'll never figure out what makes true combat junkies tick!"**

Their laughter came to a halt.

"We still gotta finish this," Chu said.

"No doubt."

"Okay how about this…" Chu started, taking out two knifes. "A knife-edge sudden death!"

Chu took the knifes and drove them into the ground just about seven feet away from each other.

"Take off your shoes and place your right heel against the knife's edge," Chu said, as he did so. Yusuke followed suit, so that they were both standing in front of each other.

"We're now set at th' borders of life and death. Th' only rule is stay within those bound'ries," Chu explained. "Th' one who falls outside will pay with his life! We'll use only our sheer physical strength! He who beats th' crap out of th' other--wins!! Awright, announcer, at yer signal!"

The whole arena went completely silent. The tension was palpable, as everyone waited for the showdown to start.

**"Begin!!!"**

It took a while. A long while in fact. Both fighters just kept pounding each other with everything they had. Nevertheless, both were getting tired and bloodier by the second. It came down to when Chu found an opening. He got ready for a full-on head-butt, which Yusuke countered with his own.

Both foreheads met with a sickening slamming sound. Everyone held their breaths and waited to see who would fall first.

It was Chu. He fell to the ground, his head cracking the stone under him.

**"One! Two! Three! Four!"**

Yusuke stood still, panting but smiling. "Heh…you forgot, dude…we humans invented the head-butt."

**"Ten!! Urameshi wins! The winners, with a score of 4-1--Team Urameshi!!"**

"Right on!" Kuwabara yelled. "Thought we'd fold at the start? Hah!!"

"Chu!" Rinku hopped into the ring and examined his knocked-out teammate.

Yusuke looked over at Rinku. "Hey, kid."

"Ulp! Yeah?!"

"When he wakes up, tell him we should do this again sometime."

"Err…sure thing, guy," Rinku said. _"Combat junkie," Nuthin'! He defies description! _He thought.

The demons were in outrage.

_"You bums we're all talk!"_

_"You had us rooting for you!"_

_" 'Jolly Devil Six' my heinie!"_

_"Sissies! Losers! Die already!!"_

_"Kill!"_

_"Kill!"_

_"Die!"_

_"Kill!"_

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOTS!!!!!"

Yusuke's shout made the demons quiet down, and Rinku jumped a few feet in the air.

"You want a piece of anyone down here?! C'mon then!!" Yusuke yelled. "I'll knock all your heads in, one by one!! Who's first, huh?!!"

Kuwabara and the others had reached Yusuke by now. They all glared at the demons.

Nobody said a word as team Urameshi walked out of the stadium, ready for a little break to recuperate.


	8. Manners

**Hi! I know it's been a while, but life is pretty crazy right now. I'm still writing though, so stay with me!**

Chapter Seven. Manners.

"Ow, ow, OW!!" Yusuke yelled.

"Oh, stop being a baby!" Crystal scolded as she dabbed some more astringent on his arm.

"This stuff stings more than Chu's energy attack!" Yusuke teared up.

"Shut up, and stay still."

The team was already upstairs in their hotel room. Crystal had her travel bag out and her first aid equipment was all over the coffee table, including the uncorked bottle of astringent, and some bandages.

Crystal started wrapping the bandages around various parts of Yusuke, as he had the most broken bones of the whole group. "Sheesh…the next time you go all-out would you try not to break your ribs too?" She sighed, getting out another bottle.

"I'll keep that in mind…" Yusuke said eyeing the new bottle in her hand. "What's that?"

"It's a special lotion that'll work with his spirit energy to mend the bones. He should be okay by the next match."

"That's a rare item…" Kurama said, peering at it from over her shoulder. He looked at her. "How is it that you come across such interesting things?"

Crystal twitched slightly. "I…just know how to mix. How's that cheek?"

Kurama looked at her with some surprise at the sudden change of subject. He didn't pursue it however. "It's just a scratch."

Crystal finished with Yusuke and motioned Kuwabara over. His wounds were less serious, but being in top shape was a crucial element. She soon finished with him as well.

"Hiei, you're next," She said.

"I don't need any treatment," He scoffed.

Crystal sighed. "Not this again…I need to make sure you're okay, and all."

"I don't need any help, how many times do I have to say it!?" Hiei said angrily.

"Fine! It's not my fault if you die anyway!" Crystal retorted. She grabbed her first aid kits and walked out to the balcony, shutting he sliding door behind her.

She sighed as the night breeze hit her face. Whenever she got irritated, the fresh air would help her cool off. _Yep, I'm calm again…not like that hotheaded demon. Why does he act like that anyway? He's such a snob the way he always scoffs at "human ways." Who does he think he is, anyway?! He's such a…_

"Arrgghh!" Crystal let out an exasperated sound at letting her thoughts stray back to Hiei. She sat down on the floor and began clumsily wrapping a bandage around her arm. She had been grazed by the big energy ball from Imajin, but hadn't noticed it until she changed shirts, and now it was bleeding freshly from being unattended. She sighed.

The door behind her slid open and she looked up. Kurama shut the door and sat down next to her. "What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing…"

"Did Hiei get to you?"

Crystal pouted slightly, and struggled with her bandage again. "I don't care what he does."

Kurama watched her try to wind the cloth strip around her arm and fail a few times. She slumped over with an exasperated expression and let the bandage unwind limply.

"Let me do it," Kurama said. He took the bandage and wrapped it slowly around her arm, making sure it wasn't too tight. "Hiei's just very anti-social. He has never had to be on a team with anyone, much less humans."

Crystal stayed silent. She stared at Kurama's cross-shaped cut. It was still unattended.

The redhead tied the knot of the bandage. "All done."

"Let me fix that now," Crystal nodded at his cut. She got her bottles out and a roll of first aid tape with some cotton cloth.

She put some peroxide on a cotton cloth and wiped the excess blood from the cut, leaving it clean. Then she put some lotion on her finger and swept it on the cross shape, noticing in passing, that Kurama had smooth skin. The thought made her realize that she was in fact, very close to his face. She could practically count his eyelashes.

"Are you alright?"

Kurama was looking at her with worry.

"W-why?" Crystal stuttered.

"Your cheeks are flushed."

"I-I'm fine," She dismissed him and returned to her work. She put the clean cotton over the wound, and taped it and made sure to pull herself to a normal distance again. He stared at her for a moment, without a word. Trying to avoid more embarrassment on her part, she searched around for a topic and picked the first thing that came to mind.

"I-I'm not worried over, Hiei. I'm just trying to help my teammate. It doesn't matter if he dislikes me because I'm human."

"I don't think it's because you're human…"

"Huh?"

Kurama smiled at her. "I think he just doesn't know how to handle someone so cute."

It took Crystal a minute to process what he was saying, but it became apparent on her face when she did. She turned a shade of red, and was at a loss for words. Chuckling slightly at her reaction, Kurama stood up and offered his hand to her. "Would you like to go inside now?"

She took his hand and pulled herself up. He opened the door for her and she walked back in.

The next morning, Crystal awoke the same way as always. Panicked and sweating, as if she had just run a marathon.

She always had nightmares, and they got worse in potentially dangerous places. That was part of not wanting to sleep in a room alone. It didn't matter how brave a person she was. It was the dreams she had that scared her on a daily bases.

She sat up and let her mind catch up with her. When she could think clearly again, she realized that she was the only one in the room. She opened the curtains to let the light in.

She put on a pair of shorts and a tank top, made up her bed and walked towards the window. As she stood, the door clicked behind her.

"Good morning, Crystal"

"Morning, Kurama," She replied turning towards the redhead.

Kurama set down a small paper bag and a paper cup. "Since you were still asleep, I took the liberty of getting you breakfast. Is tea and a bagel with butter alright?"

"Thanks, that's great."

Crystal walked over and sipped from the cup. It was vanilla tea with milk and sugar, exactly the way she liked it.

"I'm going to watch the matches today. Would you like to come?" He asked.

Crystal thought for a moment. "No, I think I'll walk around a bit. But, where is everyone else?"

"Yusuke and Kuwabara left to explore the island, and I assume the masked fighter did the same. As for Hiei, he simply disappeared early this morning."

"Nursing that wound, I imagine," Crystal scoffed.

"So it would seem. The damage the dark flame did to his arm may very well be permanent." Kurama made for the door and turned to her again. "I'll be going now. Watch yourself on the island, Crystal. You can never be too careful…"

With that, he closed the door.

"Why, the hell am I doing this?" Crystal asked herself for the third time.

She walked through the forest, her purse swinging back and forth whenever she hopped over a log or rock. She was keeping an eye out for Hiei.

The thought of Hiei not being able to use his arm again, bothered Crystal. The darkness flame was something only a few people could use, and even fewer were willing to use it.

_But, why should anything that shrimp of a demon does, matter to me? Well, maybe I'm being too hard on him…besides he is my teammate. I should care what happens to a teammate, right? That's completely normal. Yeah._

She could see open sea in the distance ahead of her. She kept on walking until she reached a cliff. The deep blue water below was washing against the rock of the island, and birds flew above, cawing from time to time. Crystal stared at the bright white clouds above her. The island was truly a beautiful place in _this_ perspective.

"…Damn…damn…"

The wheezing yet, familiar voice of someone in pain reached her ears. She walked along the edge of the cliff, and spotted a smaller rock below. The rock was like a tiny island, and there was a person with spiky black hair on it.

Hiei was on his knees, his head also on the ground. He was gripping his arm tightly and cursing softly. His whole frame was shaking.

Crystal grew worried. The distance from the cliff to the rock wasn't very far, so she jumped down and landed lightly on the rock.

Hiei looked up in surprise.

"What do you want?" He asked with a bit of spite in his voice. Of all things, he wasn't expecting _this_ girl to come flying in out of nowhere.

"I just wanted to help. Now, let me see that arm," Crystal said kneeling down.

She moved to examine the arm, but just when her fingers grazed his skin, he yanked to away from her.

"I don't need help, I said!"

"Let me see it, Hiei!"

"What do I need from a filthy girl?"

Crystal snapped. "You want an injured arm? You want the chances of you dying to go up? Well, I don't care what you do, but this team needs _all_ it's fighters in top form! So don't go dragging the rest of us to the grave with you, just 'cause you hate me!"

Hiei glared at her for a moment, but then his gaze returned to normal. He put his blackened arm in front of her.

She stared at his arm for a moment, and then kneeled down and began to look at it. She could tell that it wasn't lost forever. It was seared and stiff, and it was as if the life had left it. Nevertheless, if it was darkness that took it, maybe a certain kind of _light_ could bring it back.

"So?" Hiei asked.

"This arm will work again. It just needs some serious healing arts." She looked at him. "Honestly, I don't know how soon it'll heal. I have to see if my special ointments work. But I can make sure you can fight properly by tomorrow."

She took off her bag and opened it. She got out some dark green leaves, a small round container of red powder, a small brush, another container with white cream, a smooth thin slate, a round stone and some silken cloth.

She set to work by putting the leaves on the slate and crushing them with the round stone. Once they were completely crushed, she tipped them into the white cream and added the red powder. She stirred it with the brush until the whole thing was mixed. It came out a sort of light green color.

She used the brush to apply the cream to Hiei's arm, from the elbow, to the palm and the back of his hand. When every spot was covered, she wrapped the silken cloth around his arm. Then she secured it with bandages, and made sure it looked like just another injury.

"Can you move it?" Crystal asked.

Hiei moved his arm around and made few punching motions in the air. "Yes."

"How does it feel?"

He looked like he didn't want to answer. "…Fine…" Hiei said very quietly.

"Good. Now…have you eaten any breakfast?"

"No."

"Then have this." Crystal got out her buttered bagel and ripped it in half. She put on half on a napkin and handed it to Hiei.

He didn't take it however. "I don't need it."

"Oh, please," She scoffed. "It's a gesture from one teammate to another, and the polite thing to do is thank the person and take the food. Hasn't anyone ever taught you any manners?"

"Manners aren't good for anything in the demon world," Hiei said.

"But are you with a demon right now?"

He glanced at her for a moment. Her hard-as-nails sincerity was something he never had to deal with before. He took the bagel without a word, and took a bite.

"Now you have to say, "thank you," Crystal said.

"Thank you…" Hiei said his voice barely audible.

"Like you mean it."

"THANK YOU!" Hiei yelled, startling Crystal so much, that she fell into the water.

Crystal hit the cold water and struggled for a moment to find the surface before swimming to the top. Her face broke the surface of the water and she coughed for a moment.

"You didn't have to be so loud, y'know…" She said, as she grabbed onto the rock.

Hiei put the bagel down and extended his normal arm to her. She looked surprised for a moment, but took it and he lifted her back onto the small island. She rung out her hair and breathed for a moment.

"Shouldn't you have said _thank you,_ to me?" Hiei asked.

Crystal looked at him and realized something. _He's messing with me!_ She controlled her anger and snapped back at him. "Oh, yes, I'm sorry. Let me start…thank you for being a _total jerk,_ and next time I decide to be nice to you,_ I'll think better of it_."

"Humph…" he turned away from her.

"You really are a twerp, aren't you?" She said.

He peered over his shoulder at her. "Demons don't usually _want_ to talk, y'know. We spend our time honing our skills to survive."

"So, you never just…chat with anyone?"

"Chatting won't keep you alive."

Crystal thought for a moment.

She slapped her forehead. _I can be so self-centered sometimes…_What would demons talk about with each other? Hiei probably had to defend himself from the time he could walk. After all, it's not like you can walk up to anyone in demon world and say: "Lovely weather, isn't it?" without getting your throat cut. And here she was making a fuss about it and getting all defensive.

"I'm sorry…"

Hiei looked at her. "What for?"

Crystal sighed. "Kurama said you don't talk to humans much, but I thought you were just being nasty 'cause you don't like me. I've acted really selfishly."

Hiei gazed at her for a moment. She was staring at the water with a serious expression on her face. Her brow was furrowed, and her frown more pronounced.

He picked up the bagel and took another bite. Crystal stayed silent for another moment before, eating her half as well.

They sat on the rock and stared out at the water while they ate. When they both finished Hiei stood up and patted some dirt away from his pants. He turned to Crystal.

"By the way…thanks."

Crystal blinked a few times. It took a minute to process what Hiei had just said.

"For what?"

"For the bagel," Hiei shrugged.

She stood up as well and smiled slightly.

Crystal followed Hiei in silence as they made their way back to the hotel. She had the feeing that she understood her teammate a little bit more now.

She grinned to herself.

**Hope you liked it! Review please!**


End file.
